Lost Love, New Love
by PixelGirl2009
Summary: Sequel to "A New Protector". Robin and the gang soon graduate high school and go off to college. While getting their dorms they meet a new girl, Trixie. Trixie soon falls for Robin. Todd comes back.Summary sucks, but story is just as good. RS,RobinTrixie
1. Default Chapter

**Lost Love, New Love**

Chapter 1

Okay this is a few years in the future. Starfire and Robin are 19 and going off to college. Dove and Cole are married, and Raven and Billy are dating.

* * *

"Hey Starfire! Are you done packing yet," asked a very annoyed Robin. "Almost done," shouted Starfire throwing some last minute things into her bags and running out of her room. "Done," said Starfire wiping away a sweat drop. "I can't believe my baby is going off to college already," cried Dove hugging her son. "Mom, air is a necessary element in my life," said Robin turning a little purple. Dove quickly let go blushing a little. "Come on Star! We're going to be late," shouted Robin unaware that she was right next to him. She gently tapped on his shoulder. "Oh, you're done. Finally. Lets go so we can get our dorm already," said Robin picking up Starfire's belongings. Starfire quickly hugged Dove. "Goodbye Dove," said Starfire. "I already told you, call me mom," said Dove returning the hug. "COLE GET DOWN HERE," shouted Dove. Cole came down the steps and was greeted by Starfire. "Goodbye Cole," cried Starfire. Cole shook his head. "Bye Star, have a great time, and remember to write," said Cole. "Can we go already? Billy and Raven are probably already at the place," whined Robin.

"Sorry, lets go," said Starfire taking her things from Robin. She threw them in the trunk and jumped in the passenger's seat. Robin got in the drivers seat and they waved goodbye and drove off. "I hope we aren't late," said Robin talking to no one. "Robin," said Starfire. "Billy will kill me if I am late again," said Robin again talking to no one. "Robin," asked Starfire tapping his shoulder. "I wonder where the exit is," said Robin not noticing Starfire. "ROBIN," shouted Starfire. Robin turned his head. "What," asked Robin confused at why she was yelling at him. "You just passed the exit," answered Starfire. "I WHAT," shouted Robin slamming on the brakes. They jerked forward and then backward. Robin cautiously turned around. "I thought you had better driving skills," said Starfire. "I do, but I am in a rush and need to be that the dorm area in 1 hour. We're a little pressed for time," said Robin turning onto the exit.

Starfire just closed her eyes and fell asleep in her chair waiting to arrive at the dorm. "Starfire," asked Robin gently shaking her. "Five more minutes Robin, just five more minutes," said Starfire swatting him away. "Star, we're here," said Robin. Starfire's eyes fluttered open. "Good, come on. Lets get our things," said Robin getting out. Starfire did the same and got out. She reached into the trunk and grabbed her stuff as Robin slammed it shut. They walked up to the office and put down their stuff as Raven and Billy walked up to them. "Great, you're on time," said Billy. "Then lets get our stuff and get our dorm. Okay who is bunking with who," asked Robin. "I want to bunk with Raven," said Billy. "And I want to bunk with Star," said Raven. "I have an idea, lets draw straws. Whoever has two short straws get bunked and the people with the longer ones are bunked," said Starfire taking out 4 straws. Everyone picked a straw and held them up to examine which ones were shorter. "YES! I get to share a dorm with the pretty one," shouted Billy with glee.

Yes, Starfire was bunked with Robin, and Raven with Billy. "Lets go get our room keys," said Starfire walking up to the secretary. "Miss, I am here to get 2 dorm keys," said Starfire. "Here you are Miss," said the secretary. Starfire walked over to Robin and handed him a key. Raven did the same and handed Billy a key. "What room did you get," asked Starfire. "156. You," asked Raven. "155. Looks like our dorms are conjoined," said Starfire. Robin picked up his stuff and walked up to the elevator. "Come on, I want to get unpacked and go out," said Robin walking in. Starfire quickly grabbed her stuff and ran in as well. "We'll meet you up there," said Raven as she and Billy walked into a different elevator. "Star, can you push the button," asked Robin. "No, I can't reach it," said Starfire behind all of her bags. Luckily a girl walked in. "Can you please push floor 2," asked Robin. "Sure, that's where I'm headed. By the way, my name is Trixie," said Trixie.

"Hi, Trixie. I am Robin and this is my girlfriend Starfire," said Robin. "Nice to meet you," said Starfire politely. They soon reached the second floor and piled out. "Come on Star lets go," said Robin. He then noticed Trixie. "Wow, you look just like Starfire," stated Robin. "No she doesn't. We are totally different," said Starfire. "Yeah, how could you mix us up," asked Trixie. Robin shook his head and walked off to his room. "Men," said Starfire and Trixie at the same time. They both began to laugh. "So, what is your dorm number," asked Starfire. "152, and yours," asked Trixie. "155," answered Starfire. "Wow, we are pretty close to each other," said Trixie. "And that's a bad thing," asked Starfire. "No, not really," said Trixie. "STAR! Come on," shouted Robin. "Got to go. Meet up with you later," asked Starfire. "Yeah, bye," said Trixie running off. Starfire picked up her things and ran up to her room.

"What took ya so long," asked Robin. "I was talking to Trixie," answered Starfire. "Come on, let's unpack. What room do you want," asked Robin. "I don't care whatever room you don't want I suppose," answered Starfire. "Okay then, you take the purple room, I'll take the blue." Said Robin picking up his stuff and walking into his room. Starfire did the same and unpacked all of her clothes and bedding. "I'll unpack the rest later," said Starfire walking out and closing the door. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Done unpacking," asked Robin exiting his room. "Not yet, but I unpacked my most important things," answered Starfire from the couch. Robin sat down next to her. "Want to watch a movie," asked Robin turning to face her. "Is the DVD hooked up," asked Starfire turning to face Robin. "It should be. When you were talking to Trixie, I hooked it up," said Robin getting up and going into his room. "What movie do ya want to see," asked Robin from his room. "Umm, you decide," answered Starfire. "I don't really care," said Robin. "Just pick one," said Starfire. Robin soon came out of his room with a movie in hand. "What movie is it," asked Starfire. "You'll see," answered Robin turning on the DVD player. "Come on, tell me," said Starfire.

"No, you'll see it when it turns on," said Robin sitting back down. "Please tell me," asked Starfire. "No, just watch the movie," said Robin. "Robin, you know this is killing me, don't you," asked Starfire sitting down on Robin's lap. "Yeah, that's why I'm doing it," said Robin with a smile. Starfire kissed him passionately on the lips and then broke apart. "Now will you tell me," asked Starfire. Robin looked shocked. "No," answered Robin. Starfire got up off his lap and sat down all the way on the other side of the couch and pouted. "Come on Star, don't be that way. All I have to do is press play and you'll see what we're watching," said Robin. "Then press play," said Starfire not budging. "Come over here," said Robin. "Why," asked Starfire. "I want to sit next to you, that's why," answered Robin. Starfire stood up and sat back down next to Robin and grabbed his hand. "Robin," asked Starfire. "What," asked Robin turning his head. "I love you," said Starfire lightly kissing him. "I love you to," said Robin also kissing her. **Knock,** **knock**. Robin broke apart and got up. "Who is it," asked Robin. "Raven and Billy," answered Raven. Robin opened the door.

"RAVEN! BILLY! How good to see you," shouted Starfire while giving them a big hug. "You saw us 3 hours ago," said Billy. "Still, it is good to see you," said Starfire. "Want to watch a movie with us," asked Robin. "As long as you guys don't make out during the last half of the movie," said Billy. Starfire and Robin blushed. "Billy, you do the same with me," said Raven giving him and evil glare. Billy blushed as well. "Come on," said Robin sitting down on the couch. Starfire sat down next to him and then Raven next to her. Leaving Billy next to Raven. Robin pressed play and the movie began. Starfire snuggled up to Robin as he put his arm around her shoulders. Billy tried to do the same to Raven, but she gave him a death glare. The previews started to play and Starfire got more and more interested on what movie they were going to watch until the menu popped up. "Robin! We watched this movie two weeks ago," whined Starfire. "Yeah, but you didn't see half of it, you were to busy making out to notice what was going on," said Billy.

Raven shot him another death glare. "I know Starfire, but as they said, we did make out during the last half and since we missed it in theatres I kind of want to watch it," explained Robin. "Fine, I'll go make some popcorn," said Starfire getting up. "I'll help you, I don't like chick flicks like "Pirates of the Caribbean" they just rub me the wrong way," said Raven getting up as well. (Yes they are watching POTC. That is my all time favorite movie. It stars Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. The two sexiest guys in the world). Five minutes later the girls came back with two bags of popcorn. Starfire again snuggled up to Robin and Robin put his arm around her shoulders. Billy didn't dare try that with Raven. A few hours later the movie ended. "That was a good movie. I can't believe we missed it," said Robin. "Well you insisted on staying with Starfire when she had the flu, so we went without you," said Raven. "That's when me and you hooked up," said Billy trying to kiss Raven on the lips but missed because she got up.

"Don't remind me," said Raven with a small giggle. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day," asked Starfire. "I was thinking we could..." started Robin but was interrupted with a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door. "Hi Trixie, come on in," said Robin letting her in. "Hi, I am guessing that Starfire is in," said Trixie while taking out some gum. "HI! What's up," asked Starfire. "I was wondering, if you would like to come with me to the mall," said Trixie. "Sure, but why," asked Starfire confused. "Well, I need to get a dress for the dance," said Trixie. "There's a dance," asked Starfire. "Yeah, this college always has a dance at the beginning of every new semester," said Trixie. "Then I need to get a dress as well. What kind of dance is it? Formal? Casual," asked Starfire. "Casual and a little formal. It doesn't really matter what you wear. Last year Mike went nude. It was disgusting," explained Trixie. (Trixie has been there for a year already. She is 1 grade higher than Starfire and Robin). "Who is Mike," asked Starfire. "No one special. He's a senior now," said Trixie. (I know I sound like they are in high school but give me a break). "Well, lets go. Oh, can Raven come with us," asked Starfire. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind," said Trixie. "Thank you. I appreciate it," said Raven. "Bye Robin, be back later," said Starfire lightly kissing him. Robin waved goodbye to Starfire as both girls walked out with Trixie.

"That Trixie is really pretty, but she reminds me of someone," said Billy. "Yeah, Starfire," said Robin. "You're right. She looks exactly like Twinkle," said Billy. "Are you ever going to give up that nickname? It's driving me crazy," said Robin annoyed. "Nope! That has been her nickname since I first met her," said Billy walking out of the room and into his own.

A/N: Okay people, I know in the summary I said her name would be Starla, but I liked Trixie better. This story will be longer than "A New Protector" and I am sorry about not putting disclaimers on them. But get this straight, I don't own the Teen Titans sadly. This first chapter was a little boring, but the plot will unravel in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Break ups

**Lost Love, New Love**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own the Teen Titans and never will. Unless, the person who created them dies and leaves them to me in his/her will. Doubt that will happen, but I can always wish. Any ways, here's chapter 2

* * *

Starfire, Raven, and Trixie left the dorm area and walked up to Trixie's car. "I call shotgun!" shouted Starfire sitting down the passenger seat. Raven sighed and climbed into the back. "So, ya like my car," asked Trixie starting the engine. "It's, okay. Robin's is much roomier though," said Starfire. "Well, Robin also has a more expensive car," said Trixie. "So, when is this "dance"," asked Raven. "Friday night," answered Trixie pulling out of the dormitory parking lot. "That's tomorrow," said Starfire surprised. "I know, but not many new people here know about it and hear about it a couple hours before," said Trixie. "So the mall won't be to crowded," asked Raven. "It will be a little stuffed, but not as stuffed as tomorrow," said Trixie pulling into a parking space. "Come on, lets go," said Trixie getting out. Starfire and Raven got out and she locked the doors.

"Where to first," asked Starfire. "Well, the dress shop," said Trixie dragging them off to this high fashion dress shop. "This stuff is a little expensive, don't you think," asked Raven. "Not really, unless you want a cheap dress that is totally ugly," answered Trixie taking a dress off the rack. "Besides, it is sale day. Everything 30% off," said Trixie. "Trixie! How about this dress," asked Starfire holding a dress up to her self. "NO! Its to long," answered Trixie walking up to her. "What do you mean to long," asked Starfire. "It goes passed your knees, you want something that goes above you knees," said Trixie taking another dress off the rack and holding it up to Starfire. "I do not like the color of that one and it seems to low cut," said Starfire. "I know, but I am showing it to you for the length. That is about as long as you want it. Anything longer is a no no," said Trixie. Trixie put the dress back up and then went back to shopping herself. About 3 hours later the girls walked out of the store with their dresses at hand.

"Now, time for accessories," said Trixie. "Trixie, we need to get back to the dorms. Robin is probably worried sick," said Starfire. "Besides, curfew is 10:00 and I promised Billy he could take me out," said Raven looking at her watch. "Fine, we can leave," said Trixie walking to the exit. Raven and Starfire had to run to catch up to her. They got to the car and jumped in. They soon arrived at the dorms. "I had a great time, and nice meeting you Trixie," said Raven unlocking her door. "Nice to meet you too. See you tomorrow at the dance," asked Trixie. "Yeah," answered Raven walking in. "Bye Trixie, talk to ya later," said Starfire unlocking her door and walking in.

"ROBIN! I'M BACK," shouted Starfire throwing her purse on the table. "Hey, did you find your dress," asked Robin walking out of his room. "Yes I did," answered Starfire taking off her shoes. "Can I see it," asked Robin. "No, you will see it tomorrow," said Starfire walking into her room and hanging it up. "Come on," said Robin. "Just let me see it," begged Robin. "No, you will see it tomorrow. End of story," said Starfire walking out. Robin pouted for a second. Starfire didn't seem to care, so he just gave up. "Hungry," asked Robin. "Yeah. Cruising the mall does give you and appetite," answered Starfire. "Want to go out, or stay in," asked Robin. "IN! I've been out all day," said Starfire sitting on the couch. Robin joined her. "How 'bout we order a pizza," asked Robin. "No," answered Starfire stretching out.

"Then what do you want," asked Robin annoyed with Starfire. "Something, but I do know what," answered Starfire. "Can you make up your mind," asked Robin. "Listen! I don't know what I want I am kind of tired and my feet ache," said Starfire. "Sorry, I am just a little annoyed. Do you want me to make something," asked Robin. "And have you burn down the dorm, no way," answered Starfire. Robin just shook his head. "Look Star, I am hungry and I want to eat. Can you tell me what you want or do I have to go out and pick up Chinese," asked Robin. "Chinese sounds good," said Starfire. "Okay, I will go pick up some Chinese, what do you want," asked Robin. "Some rice and an egg roll," answered Starfire. "That all," asked Robin. "Yeah, Their rice is enough to fill you up," said Starfire. "I'll be back in a little bit," said Robin walking out. Robin soon returned and gave Starfire her dinner and they ate in silence. "Robin, I'm going to be. It's been a long day. Night," said Starfire getting up and yawning. "Night Star, love you," said Robin hugging her and kissing her cheek lightly. "Love you too. See you in the morning," said Starfire with another yawn. She walked in her room and shut the door. And Robin did the same, only in his room.

**_Next day_**

BEEP! BEEP! Starfire woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and slammed the snooze button. A few minutes later the alarm went off again and she pressed the snooze button again. The alarm went off...again and Starfire slammed the snooze button...again. That kept on happening for another hour. Robin got tired of the loud beeping noise every five minutes so got up and knocked of Starfire's door. "STARFIRE! WAKE UP! YOUR ALARM IS GOING OFF," shouted Robin. Starfire pressed the snooze button, and the beeping stopped. Five minutes later the alarm went off. Robin shook his head and knocked. "Five more minutes," came Starfire's reply. Robin closed his eyes and opened the door. He peeked through his fingers to see if she was dressed. There she was sleeping in her monkey pajamas.

Robin walked over to her alarm clock and turned it off so it wouldn't go off again. He was about to leave when he got an idea. He walked over to Starfire bed and sat down. He then began to tickle her. Her eyes popped open and she automatically began to laugh. "Robin!!! Stop it," said Starfire between fits of laughter. "No, I'm having to much fun," said Robin laughing to. Starfire kept on laughing. "Robin, I can't breath," said Starfire still laughing. Robin stopped tickling her so she could breath. After a few minutes Starfire pushed him off her bed and onto the floor. "What was that for," asked Robin. "For waking me up," answered Starfire. "And for going into my room," said Starfire sitting down on top of Robin. "Payback is sweet," said Starfire tickling Robin. Robin didn't seem to be ticklish, so she gave up.

"Umm, Star, since your done tickling me can you please get up? You're sitting on my bladder," said Robin. "Sorry," said Starfire rocketing up. Robin stood up. "Good morning," said Robin kissing his girlfriend. Starfire broke apart. "Morning," said Starfire walking out of her room. Robin walked out and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and use the bathroom. Starfire sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she saw this cartoon called "Case Closed" and she decided to watch it. (Hehehe, I love that show. Conan is so cute!). Robin exited to shower and walked into his room to get dressed. He soon walked out and sat down next to Star. "What ya watching," asked Robin. "This show called Case Closed. Its awesome," said Starfire not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I heard of that show. People said it was good," said Robin gluing his eyes to the screen. When the show ended Starfire turned off the TV. " Interesting," said Robin getting up. "So, what time does the dance start," asked Robin. "I don't know. I'll go ask Trixie," said Starfire walking out of her room. She walked up to Trixie's door and knocked on it. "Who is it," asked Trixie. "It's Starfire," answered Starfire. Trixie opened the door and let her in. "Who is it Trixie," came a male voice. "Come in here Josh. I want you to meet my new friend," said Trixie. Josh walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. "Josh, this is Starfire. Starfire, this is Josh, my boyfriend," said Trixie. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Josh kissing Starfire's hand. "The pleasure is all mine," said Starfire. "So, what ya need," asked Trixie. "I just need to know, what time the dance is," said Starfire. "Oh, it starts at 7 and ends at 11:30," said Trixie. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know," said Starfire walking out.

Starfire ran down the hall and walked in the room wiping her hand off on her skirt. "Gross, he is so disgusting," said Starfire walking into the kitchen to wash her hands. "Who was disgusting," asked Robin walking in and putting his arms around her neck (like a backwards hug). Robin began to kiss her neck as she washed her hands with a hard sponge. "Trixie's boyfriend. He is so disgusting. He kissed my hand," said Starfire reaching for a brillo pad. "You're right, that is disgusting," said Robin leaving her neck for a split second and then returning. "Robin," asked Starfire. "Hmm," asked Robin not stopping. "Think fast," said Starfire taking the hose (u know, the sink hose) and spraying Robin. Robin immediately stopped kissing her neck when the cold water hit his face. Starfire just giggled. Robin grabbed the hose from her and sprayed her just as she did with him. Starfire put her hands up to block the water. "Robin! I need to get ready, will you please stop," asked Starfire with a couple giggles.

Robin stopped spraying her and put the hose away. Starfire grabbed a towel and wiped off her face. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. The dance starts at 7, tell Billy and Raven will ya," said Starfire running into the bathroom. Robin walked over to Billy's place and knocked. They answered and he told them. By the time he got back Starfire was already out of the bathroom and in her room with her music playing. Robin looked at the time. It was 4:30 and he needed to get ready also. By the time 6:30 rolled around, Starfire exited her room in her new dress. She was wearing a soft purple spaghetti-strap dress that was a little low-cut and was barely above her knees. Her shoes were also a soft purple, and had a low heel. She had on her moon and star earrings and necklace and her hair was 2 braided pigtails (low). "How do I look," asked Starfire. "Robin turned around to look at her, and nearly drooled.

A knock came at the door and snapped Robin out of his drooling state. He answered the door and in came Raven and Billy. Raven was in a dark blue dress that was almost exactly alike Starfire's except hers had a layer of glitter and "frost". Her hair was up in a bun with 2 chopsticks. "She looks awesome doesn't she," asked Billy staring at Raven who was chatting with Starfire. "Yeah, she does," said Robin staring at Starfire. "HEY! You have a girlfriend," shouted Billy. "I thought you were talking about Star," shouted Robin. Soon another knock came at the door. Robin answered it and Trixie marched in with Josh right behind her. Trixie ran over to Raven and Starfire and began to chat as well. "Who are you," asked Robin. "My name is Josh. I am Trixie's escort and date," said Josh. "Nice to meet ya, my name's Billy and this is my friend Robin," said Billy. "Hello," said Josh. All three girls ran over to their dates and grabbed their arm, except Raven though. She just walked out leaving Billy to follow.

"Come on, lets go," said Trixie walking out dragging Josh as well. Starfire just nodded and followed with Robin close behind. "RAVEN! Just let me hold your hand," begged Billy close behind her. "No, I'm not into that sappy lovey dovey stuff," said Raven. "Come on, I am after all your boyfriend," said Billy reaching for her hand. She turned her head to look at him and gave him the coldest glare she could muster. Billy just looked at her innocently. "Alright, alright. You can hold my hand," said Raven in defeat. "But only for tonight," said Raven. Billy grabbed her hand and they walked off. "Look, the dance is about to start and you guys are walking to slow. It is being held in the gymnasium. See ya there," said Trixie running off with Josh. "Well, now all we have to do is find the gymnasium," said Robin grabbing Star's hand. "Any idea where it is," asked Starfire squeezing his hand. "Not a clue, but I have a feeling that it is close. I can hear the music," said Robin heading in the direction of the music.

Starfire followed and they made it. They walked in and saw that everybody was dancing of sitting down. Raven was sitting on one of the chairs with Billy begging her to dance with him. "Come on Raven, just dance with me," begged Billy. "NO! I don't like dances. They are filled with nonsense and sappy love," explained Raven crossing her arms over her chest. "Just one dance Raven. Just one," begged Billy. "Fine, one dance. That's all. And you never ask me to dance again," said Raven getting up and dragging Billy to the dance floor. "Would you care to dance," asked Robin. Starfire just nodded as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The evening was going great except for Trixie. All Josh did was make up excuses to leave. "Look Trixie, I need to use the bathroom," said Josh leaving her for the 20th time that night. Trixie sighed and followed him, because she knew he wasn't going to use the bathroom. "Hey baby," said Josh walking up to another girl and kissing her. "Hey, I thought you would never get here," said the girl kissing Josh. "Well, I got side tracked," said Josh. Trixie just stood there in shock. "Krissy," asked Josh. "What," asked Krissy. "Would you like to dance," asked Josh. Krissy nodded as Josh took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

All of a sudden a slow song came on, but not just any old slow song. It was Trixie's and Josh's song. By now, Trixie was fed up with Josh. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He excused himself from Krissy for a second and turned around SLAP Josh held his cheek. "Who is she," asked Trixie pointing to Krissy. "Josh, who is she," asked Krissy pointing to Trixie. "Umm, Krissy, Trixie. Trixie, Krissy," introduced Josh. "JOSH! Who are they," asked another girl walking up to him. "Monica! I thought you were dancing with Chad," said Josh. "Well, I decided that I wanted to share 'our' song together," said Monica. "Your song? I think you are mistaken. This song is 'our' song," said Trixie. "YOUR SONG! This is 'our' song," said Krissy. "Josh, what are you doing with these girls," asked another girl walking up to Josh and all of his 'girlfriends'. "Lindsey? I thought you were in Washington," said Josh. "I decided to come home to be with my boyfriend. Is that such a crime," asked Lindsey. Josh was beginning to feel crowded.

"You know what, I think he was cheating on us this whole time," said Trixie. "Yeah," agreed Krissy, Monica, and Lindsey. Trixie walked up to Josh and kicked him where it counts. Josh doubled over in pain as Monica walked up to him and kicked him there to. "JERK," shouted Krissy walking up to him and kicking him in the stomach. Josh was on the verge of tears when Lindsey walked up to him and helped him up. "YOU CHEATER! I HATE YOU," shouted Lindsey punching him in the nose and then slapping him across the face. All four girls then marched off fuming. Starfire stared in amazement. "What just happened," asked Starfire. "I think Josh was beaten up by girls. That's hilarious," said Billy laughing. "Man, he has it bad. He's going to feel that tomorrow," said Robin. "Robin," asked Starfire. "What," asked Robin turning towards her. "Are you cheating on me," asked Starfire. "No! I would never do that to you. I love way to much," said Robin leaning down to kiss her. "Good, because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were," said Starfire breaking apart.

"Raven, if you are wondering, I'm not cheating on you," said Billy. "I wasn't wondering. Actually, I'm disappointed. That would be a great day if I found out you were. Then I could hurt you for all the lame jokes you made up about me," said Raven. "You wouldn't really hurt me, would you," asked Billy. "No, not right now at least. You're my boyfriend and therefore, I can't hurt you unless you break my heart," said Raven sitting down on a chair. Billy walked up to Raven and sat down next to her looking bored and a little disappointed. Raven turned her head and sighed in defeat. "Come on, I'll give you one more dance," said Raven getting up. Billy looked up with a smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and raced to the dance floor.

"Robin, can I please go. I want to see if Trixie is alright," said Starfire looking worried. "We'll both go," said Robin leading Star out of the gym. They walked through the halls in silence and soon reached Trixie's dorm. Starfire knocked lightly on it. "GO AWAY," shouted Trixie. "It's Starfire and Robin. We wish to talk to you," said Starfire. Trixie opened the door and let them in. "Are you okay," asked Robin. "No! I just broke up with the guy I was dating for 5 years," said Trixie beginning to cry again. "Its okay. There are more fish in the sea," said Starfire rubbing her back in a comforting way. "You don't understand. He was perfect. He had the personality. He had the eyes. He had the body. He had everything I am looking for," cried Trixie. Robin walked over to Trixie and looked her straight in the eyes. "Obviously he wasn't the guy for you. You'll find Mr. Right sooner or later," said Robin. Trixie just stared at him.

A few hours passed and Trixie was done crying and decided to burn everything that was his. Starfire and Robin left so that they wouldn't get into trouble. They walked into their dorm and sat down on the couch. Starfire leaned her head on Robin's shoulder and Robin laid his head on her head. They just stayed like that for a few minutes until Starfire got up. "I had a great night Robin. Thank you, but I am tired and want to go to bed. Talk to you in the morning," said Starfire walking towards her room. Robin got up and grabbed her arm and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss. He broke apart just seconds later. "Good night Star. I love you," said Robin. "I love you to," said Starfire walking into her room. Robin walked into his room satisfied and fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

**_A/N_**: Okay, now that Trixie broke up with her boyfriend the real plot is out. No the pairings are not Robin and Trixie. A part of the story is, but not the whole story. I hope you liked this chapter. R&R.


	3. hints

**Lost Love, New Love**

Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter begins on the day that they start college. Okay enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **_Okay people, I don't own the Teen Titans. Sorry, in my own reality I do, but this is the real world, not my world. sigh I will never get n e where in my life. O well... here's the chapter_

* * *

Starfire woke up early to get a head start on things. She didn't want to be late for her first day and she wanted to make a good impression. Starfire walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't take any clothes with her because it was way to early for Robin to wake up. She walked into the shower and turned on the water. As she was taking her shower Robin woke up to the sound of water running. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It read: 6:04am. Robin looked away and then back again to double check. He decided that since he was already up he might as well get up and get ready. He groggily walked out of his room as he heard the water turn off. He knocked on the door. "Hey Star! Hurry up! I need a shower to," said Robin waiting for an answer. "ROBIN! What are you doing up? Isn't it to early for your liking," asked Starfire. "Yeah, but your shower woke me up. So will you please hurry," asked Robin. "I'll be out in a minute," said Starfire wrapping a towel around herself and then looking for a bathrobe.

Starfire found her robe and put it on. She tied it tightly and walked out. "You might want to wait a minute or so. I used a lot of hot water," said Starfire. "Okay. Good morning," said Robin still half asleep. "Good morning. Ready for your first day," asked Starfire. "No," answered Robin walking back into his room and came out with his clothes. "I'm getting in the shower," said Robin walking in and closing the door. Starfire walked into her room and changed into her outfit for the day. She wore a jean skirt and a pink shirt where the sleeves rested on her arms, exposing her shoulders. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on her shooting star necklace that her mother gave her. Starfire walked out of her room and sat down on the couch. Robin soon walked out of the bathroom in jean baggy pants and a red button up shirt.

"You are looking nice today," said Robin sitting down next to her. "Thank you, and you look like your normal self," said Starfire. "That's a good complement," said Robin sarcastically. "Its true. You aren't in anything I haven't seen you in before," said Starfire getting up. "You're right," said Robin getting up as well. "Look, I have an early class. I'll meet you in the cafeteria at noon," said Starfire grabbing her bag and running out. Robin waved goodbye, as the door was slammed shut. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Robin got up and answered it. "Hey! I was wondering if you needed a tour around here because you are new and need to be able to find your class," said Trixie. "Its okay, Star and I went yesterday," said Robin. "Oh, well, what class or classes do you have," asked Trixie. Robin handed her his schedule (I have never been 2 a college and I don't know n e of their classes, bear with me...again). "Wow! We have the same class. Come on. Lets go together and get a good seat," Trixie. "Okay," said Robin grabbing his bag and walking off with Trixie.

The two arrived at their class and got a seat in the back. "Best seats are in the back. Trust me. If you fall asleep the teachers never notice," said Trixie. "Whatever," said Robin sitting down. A few minutes later Raven walked in. "Robin? I didn't know you were taking this class," said Raven somewhat surprised. "Yeah, well I never expected to see you in this class," said Robin. Raven sat down next to Robin. "So, what classes does Billy have," asked Robin. "Same as Star's. They had made a promise when they were small that they would go to the same college and take the same classes. So they have the same schedule," explained Raven. Robin nodded. "I'm gonna go get a soda, wanna come with Robin," asked Trixie trying to get Robin's attention. "Yeah, sure," said Robin getting up. Trixie grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the room. Raven noticed the gesture and gave Robin a skeptical look. He just shrugged and walked out. "Trixie, will you please let go of my hand," asked Robin. Trixie blushed and let go. "Sorry, I kinda, for a second thought you were Josh," said Trixie her eyes welling up with tears. "Not this again. Trixie, Josh was a jerk. Get over him. He wasn't the one for you. Move on with your life. Don't let him control it," said Robin. "You don't get it Robin. How would you feel if Starfire broke up with you? Huh! Tell me! How would you feel," asked a hysterical Trixie. "I would be heart broken, but I wouldn't cry. If Starfire breaks up with me, it just wasn't meant to be," said Robin. "You sound like a fortune cookie," said Trixie with a small giggle.

Robin flashed her one of his award winning smiles and hugged her (No, Robin isn't cheating on Star. He just so happens to be Mr. Perfect and is really sensitive like all men should be.) "Thanks Robin," said Trixie hugging him back. Billy just so happened to be walking down the same hall Trixie and Robin were hugging in and when Billy saw them he was shocked. "No way. That cheater. No one breaks my Twinkle's heart," said Billy. Billy walked up to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder. Robin let Trixie go and turned around. "BILLY? What are you doing here? Don't you have class," asked Robin surprised. "Don't YOU have class? Oh, I guess not. Either that or you're just skipping so you can be with this wanna be," said Billy. "Excuse me. I am not a wanna be," said Trixie. "We aren't skipping class. Class hasn't even started. Trixie just wanted a soda and she asked me to come. She started to cry so I just hugged her. Is that such a crime," asked Robin furious. "It is when you're dating MY sister," shouted Billy. (Not really. They aren't related but they are so close they consider their selves related). Robin was furious. "I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON STAR! You know that! I love her and I would never break her heart," said Robin. Billy was still mad. No one breaks Twinkle's heart. "If you love Star so much than why are you hugging some other girl. That sounds like your cheating on her if you ask me," said Billy.

That was it. Robin wasn't going to take anymore shit from him. Robin clenched his hands into fists. "I'm not cheating on her. I was being a friend and helping Trixie with her problem. You remember what happened," said Robin through clenched teeth. "Of coarse I remember but can't you just pat her on the back or even rub her back. What you did really made it look like you were cheating," said Billy. Raven walked up to the three. "Look, can you guys keep it down? I can hear you from the classroom," said Raven emotionless. "NO," shouted both Robin and Billy. "Okay then, can't you resolve this like regular people and talk it out," asked Raven trying to reason with them. "Yeah, stop acting like babies, and Billy. I have no romantic feelings for Robin what so ever," said Trixie. "You see Billy. She doesn't even like me in that way," said Robin. Billy turned around on one heel. "I know she's lying. But you just don't see it," said Billy and then he walked off. Raven sighed. "Come on, Lets not be late for class," said Raven. Robin and Trixie nodded and headed for the class.

**_Billy/Starfire_**

Billy walked into the classroom and sat down next to Starfire. "What is wrong Billy," asked Starfire in a concerned manner. "Nothing, but you might want to talk to that boyfriend of yours. You should really straighten him out," said Billy. "Why? What did he do," asked Starfire. "I saw him hugging that Trixie girl in the hallway. By the looks of it, Robin might be getting a new girlfriend," said Billy. "No," said Starfire her eyes welling up with tears. "NO! This can't be," cried Starfire. Billy rubbed her back, but that just made things worse. "Star, maybe it just wasn't meant to be," said Billy. "No, this can't be happening. IT CAN'T! He said he loved me," cried Starfire. "Twinkle, believe me. What I saw wasn't him just hugging Trixie as a friend. It was the kind of hugs he gives you," said Billy. "NO! YOU'RE LYING," cried Starfire. She got out of her seat and ran out of the room crying. People gave him skeptical looks.

**_Robin_**

A few hours later classes ended and Robin sighed. This was going to be a long day. He looked at his watch. It was almost noon and he needed to meet Star and the guys in the cafeteria. "Come on Raven, we need to meet Star in the cafeteria," said Robin grabbing his books. "If we hurry we can still meet her," said Trixie. Raven turned to face her. "Look Trixie, we never invited you, so just butt out," said Raven coldly. Trixie looked hurt. "Raven, that wasn't nice. Trixie you can come," said Robin. Raven turned to Robin and gave him a cold stare. "I'm beginning to think that Billy was right," said Raven and then she walked off. Robin shook his head and headed for the exit of the class. "Come on Robin, cheer up," said Trixie trying to cheer him up. Robin said nothing. They soon arrived in the cafeteria and looked around. They saw Billy and Raven at a table, but Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"You stay here," said Robin to Trixie. "Why," asked Trixie confused. "Just do it," said Robin as he walked over to the table where Raven and Billy were. "Have you guys seen Star," asked Robin. Raven gave him a cold glare and turned around so she wasn't facing him. "Yeah, why," asked Billy as unemotional as Raven usually sounds. "Because I would like to see her. She is my girlfriend after all," said Robin. "Right now, I don't think she wants to see you," said Billy. "And why wouldn't she want to see me," asked Robin getting annoyed. "Oh, maybe the fact that she ran out of class crying," said Billy. Robin looked shocked. "Why did she run out of class," asked Robin. "No comment," said Billy getting up. "Come on Raven, let's go. I'm tired and I don't want to be here," said Billy getting up. Raven merely nodded and got up. Raven gave Robin one more cold glare and walked off.

Robin walked back to Trixie. "Look, Trixie. I need to go find Star. I am sorry for ditching you," said Robin. "Oh, I know. I understand. I'll Seeya around," said Trixie smiling and then running out of the cafeteria. Robin stalked out and wondered the halls. After awhile of wondering around and no luck he arrived at his dorm room. He unlocked the door and what he saw astonished him. The dorm was wrecked. It looked like a burglary. Pots and pans were everywhere and the DVDs were all on the floor out of their cases. The table was turned over things were knocked over. What could have done this? "Star," Robin called. "STAR! Are you in here," Robin called again. Robin heard no response but a muffled cry. He walked over to Star's door and put his ear to the door. He heard Star crying and things ripping or being knocked over. He got his answer.

Robin knocked lightly on the door. "GO AWAY," hissed Starfire. "Star, what's the matter," asked Robin soothingly. "As if you don't know. Just go away," cried Starfire. Robin heard a loud thud and he kicked open the door. "Are you okay," asked Robin frightened. Star's room was an even bigger mess. Clothes were everywhere and her bed was a mess. Her vanity chair was lying on its side and her diary was in shreds on the floor. Starfire was on the floor hugging her knees and crying. "Star, what's wrong," asked Robin walking in, or at least trying to. He pushed some things away with his foot and was only a few inches away from where she sat. He reached out and tried to touch her shoulder but she tensed up. "GET AWAY FROM ME," shouted Starfire. "Why? Why should I? What happened to make you so upset," asked Robin worried that Star might bite his head off.

Starfire stood up. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL TELL YA WHAT HAPPENED! YOU LIED TO ME! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" cried Starfire. She picked up what was left of her diary and tore it into even more shreds. "Star... I didn't lie to you. I would never lie to you," said Robin backing up a little. "Yes you did. Billy told me everything down to the last detail. I can't believe it Robin. I thought you at least had the decency to break up with me before dating someone else," cried Starfire. "Star, Billy lied. Trixie means nothing to me. You are the only thing I care about Star. The only thing," said Robin. "NO ROBIN, NO! I am not going to be fooled like that. I know your tricks. You're just going to say that and win my heart only to break it a few days later. NO! I will not let that happen to me," cried Starfire. "Star, Trixie is nothing. I care about you and only you. I love you Star and I mean it," stated Robin.

Starfire broke down and cried. Robin walked up to her and bent down next to her. Star looked up from her knees and saw Robin's eyes. She took her head out of her knees and jolted into his welcoming arms. "Shh Star, its okay. Nothing is going to happen," whispered Robin in a soothing tone. Star just kept on crying. A few minutes passed and her breaths came out in quivering sobs. "Robin, I am so sorry. I was so blind," said Starfire through her tears. "Its nothing Star, but please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this," said Robin. "I can't help it Robin. When Billy told me what he saw I was heart broken. I felt sick at the thought of you breaking up with me and I wrecked whatever was in my sight," explained Starfire. ? "That explains the dorm," said Robin more to himself than to Star. Star looked up confused. "What happened to the dorm," asked Starfire. "You wrecked it, but no big. I can have it clean up in a jiffy," said Robin. Starfire smiled and yawned.

"Get some sleep. You've had a rough day," said Robin. "But I have classes," said Starfire with another yawn. "I'm sure you can miss one day. No get some sleep," said Robin picking her up and placing her on her bed. "Sweet dreams," said Robin. Star smiled and she instantly fell asleep.

A/N: Okay people, sorry about not updating. School has started a while back, but I have been buried in homework and I am currently learning 2 languages. Please don't rush me. I am also having terrible terrible writers block. I hate it. I understand if u guys want to flame me, and I am open 4 them. Well if you have any questions feel free to ask me. You can either e-mail me or you can IM me (I have AOL instant message). My screen name is Starbolts2009. My e-mail is in my profile. Well, sorry 2 keep u so long. I will hurry with the next chapter.

Sincerely,

Moi


End file.
